Zero X Grolla Seyfarth
Zero (MEGAMAN X) X Grolla Seyfarth (Rosenkreuzstilette ~Grollschwert~).png|BMHKain Zero X Grolla Seyfarth Battle Theme.png|BMHKain (Yes, I did it again, so what?) Zero X Grolla Seyfarth is the spiritual successor to the much negatively received "Quote X Megaman". Description Megaman X X Rosenkreuzstilette! Learning of his future Ally/Rival's murder, Zero was on a mission of his own to frame what would've been a rogue Maverick Hunter, but he's been absent since his murder. Meanwhile, an unknown swordswoman was forced into the future as a punishment for dishonoring her allies, never to return... And is now lost in 21XX... Will Zero, and his Z-Saber, among many abilities, be more of a match to the Bloodthirsty Swordswoman, or will Grolla prove that her Daemonsword is a better alternative to DOOM's Chainsaw (No FPS offense intended)? CAUTION STOP! BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN READING THIS FIGHT, FURTHER RESEARCH OF THE ROSENKREUZSTILETTE GAMES ARE IN ORDER!!! YOU CAN FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS SERIES OF DOUJIN GAMES HERE. Interlude Wiz: They say a kickass sword can only be weld by true warriors Boomstick: With the only exception being Lightsabers, these two blades were built for hell, in the form of mass destruction, And it's not just the sword itself being awesome, It's wielder must be right for the job too! Wiz: Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation, and wielder of the Z-Saber. Boomstick: (Drools at Grolla Seyfarth's sexy body) Wiz: Boomstick? BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: (Continues Drooling) Wiz: (Sigh) I was afraid of this... Zero's Adversary, Grolla Seyfarth, sixth member of the RKS, and wielder of the Demon Sword Grollschwert is one of the more provocative warriors, as if anyone from Rosenkreuzstilette with a XX Chromosome isn't cute, or hot enough... Boomstick: Soooo... Smexy... I'd date her anyday... Hey... I'm... Coming... My love... Wiz: (Facepalm) I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Boomstick: uuungh... I love you... Grolla-chan... I don't care if I die by your sword-''' Wiz: We'll... Just leave him here until further notice. Zero Note: Because Zero wasn't playable until Megaman X4, Sources from that game until Command Mission will be used (Sorry Spider Fans, that game sucked enough even as many already hate Axl as of his Debut in X7.). Wiz: After many embarrassing defeats, plans thwarted, and just simply being an idiot, Dr. Wily, angry that Megaman kept kicking his butt decided to create his own Magnum Opus that Ascends ALL robots. '''Boomstick: All of Wily's Robot Masters (Bass/Treble included), Protoman, Roll, Megaman, Duo even (And Plum and Ripot quit their jobs immediately after.)... Yep, this bot is more powerful than all those combined. THIS! IS! ZERO!!! Xerxes: YAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Wiz: Hey Boomstick, what happened to your Nocturnal Emissions? Boomstick: Couldn't find enough cute anime girls in swimsuits... Crap. Wiz: Right... Zero is actually not what Wily SHOULD expect for an allegedly evil robot. Boomstick: In fact, HE'S NOT EVIL AT ALL! Zero is a Class-S Maverick Hunter with some badassery in his arsenal. Wiz: The Z-Buster is what it sounds like, it is a glorified Mega-Buster. Boomstick: But his signature weapon, The Z-Saber is where it's at! He defeated many mavericks with this Lightsaber! Ah... You gotta love royalty-free Lightsabers... Wiz: But that is not the end of it! The D-Glaive is a Naginata weapon that is clearly longer than it should be. Obviously, the weapon is beyond ordinary human soldier belief. Boomstick: Z-Saber not good enough for you naysayers? No worries! The V-Hanger is a set of twin daggers each half the length of the Z-Saber! And it's quicker, and more efficient! Wiz: But it is not just weapons that Zero is known for. He has many abilities of his own too. Boomstick: Zero's most notable move is the Rakuhouha, which allows him to slam his fist onto the ground, causing a shockwave of pure energy! The Raijingeki is a electrified Z-Saber. Ryuenjin sets it on fire for an upper slash, while it can be comboed with Hyouretsuzan for a frozen stab from an icy stalactite. Wiz: Kuuenbu is a double jump that allows Zero to Slash while doing Foward Somersaults. He can also Airdash in the form of Hienkyaku. Tenkuuha swats projectiles with Zero's Z-Saber. Shipuuga is a slash while dashing. Boomstick: Sentsuizan is a dive bombing slash. Shoenzan is an anti-air Flameslash that burns like the DICKENS. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Anyways, Hyoroga allows Zero to stand on a ceiling, and shoot Ice Shards. Ensuizan allows him to do his best Sonic impression, and somersault like mad. Rakukojin turns that Lightsaber into a Greatsword, stabs it in the ground, and metal anchor comes out. Wiz: The Yammar Option is basically a group of Dragonflies shooting at what it aims, while the Guard Shell adds a Gradius style shield to add to the defense- BUT, any attack that penetrates through the shield, is opposed to hitting it directly, can still damage the S-Class Maverick Hunter. Boomstick: Gokumonken is a shield like move that finishes as a slash! A parry move! FINALLY CAPCOM! Hadengeki slashes a wave of FIRE at Zero's opponent. Raijinshou is a dash attack that summons LIGHTNING from the sky while doing an upper slash! HOLY SHIT, ZERO's OMNIPOTENT! Wiz: Well, Zero isn't, and will never reach that status sadly. Hieijin forces a seeker arrow out of Zero's slashing, while Zankourin creates a saw blade of fire. Boomstick: What's with Zero, and fire, dare I ask? Wiz: I dunno... Anyways, going onto water now: Suiretusen is one of the few moves the D-Glaive can use. Boomstick: Equip the water blade on this Naginata to say "ZERO USE WATER PULSE!" Wiz: Simply put... It can launch an echo locating burst of water that can detect foes. While V-Hanger Move: Souengu turns otherwise daggers into Boomerangs. The Bakuenjin creates a huge shockwave of fire around him. Boomstick: WHAT IS WITH CAPCOM AND FIRE!?? Seriously guys, look up something original or something, like Suge9 or somebody... Wiz: But Zero does have an emergency mode when used, something once thought to be dead long ago... Zero transforms into Dark Mode Zero before fighting X in his Dark Mode. Boomstick: The Dark Mode... Capable of more than Regular Zero can chew. Only making a playable appearance in Megaman X5, he is capable of Mikazukizan, a flurry of slashes of his Z-Saber. Messenko is just another ground pound releasing energy. Denjin does an electric upper slash is opposed to a fiery one, that stab is Danchien, it causes an explosion. Wiz: Hisuisho is an Airdash that freezes opponents. Shipuu creates a clone that if it reaches, attacks the opponent for Zero. It's alternate, is Sogenmu. This creates a double that does everything you do for a short time. Boomstick: Going to the home Stretch! Dark Hold does exactly what Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure does! Really! Dio: ZA WARUDO! Wiz: Finally is Zero's most powerful move of all: the Rekkoha. Yet another ground slam that unlike all others, shoots energy beams from the heavens. Zero punches the ground, and lasers blast from above. Boomstick: OH MY FUCKING GOD, THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!!! It's just a shame that is all Zero is capable of... Wiz: Speaking of "Capable of"... Night after Night, Zero is capable of memories of his initial plot to destroy Megaman before he became X, his, IRONICALLY, closest friend, 100 years later. It gets worse. He gets head pain as a result of his betrayal towards the then, alive Wily, and even has self doubt, as you can tell with his hands alone... Boomstick: OH MY... FUCKING GOD!!! THAT'S BLOOD! THAT'S FUCKING BLOOD IN AN E-RATED GAME!!! WHAT IS THE ESRB THINK THEY ARE, FUCKING PSYCHOS?!?!?!?!? Wiz: The ESRB started in 1994, so it's only fair to note that they simply started. Though 7 years later, they would get their act together for once, and create the E10 rating in 2004, possibly as a tenth anniversary of the inception of the ESRB. Boomstick: (Gasping) t-thank... fucking... god. I was TERRIFIED for a moment. Poor Zero! Having to go through THAT!? Wiz: It get's worse! Colonel's younger sister, Iris- NO, not the Iris of Pokémon. but the innocent robot that seems to have feelings for Zero after the two clashed, and She stopped the fight. But it get's even worse from there. After Zero and Colonel fought AGAIN, Iris became the ultimate victim of the fight, and died in Zero's arms. TRY LAUGING AT CRAPPY ACTING NOW BOOMSTICK! Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR??? Boomstick: Y-you're right... I... can feel the pain in Zero's heart... He probably loved her too... WHY DOES THE FEMALE ALWAYS HAVE TO DIE IN JAPANESE MEDIA??? (Cue Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing starting at 2:39.) (Cue Montage of Cute, Dying Anime Girls (Chise (She, the Ultimate Weapon), Nagisa Furukawa (Clanaad series), Ushio Furukawa (Clanaad: AFTER STORY), etc) Boomstick: I... Feel pain now... I'm Sorry Wiz, you're on your own until further reference... (Runs Away, sobbing.) Wiz: OKAY... Anyways, Zero can easily be seen as a Weaponmaster, capable of Guns, Swords, Gauntlets, just give him a weapon, he obviously knows how to use it on the fly. He even defeated his dark form in Megaman X2, created by Master Antagonist who one upped Wily in terms of intelligence, and actually learning from his mistakes, Sigma, The final boss of each Megaman X game. Not counting "Awakened Zero" (Which is a non-canon moment in Megaman X5, Zero has indeed, rebuilt himself without medical support, that's how he made an appearance in Megaman X6, and while he no longer has his regular Z-Saber, he improvised all on his own by creating an equivalent of a Z-Saber that is deemed better than the one given to X after Zero "died." But that is where the good stuff ends. Despite being almost like brothers with X, even he has superior abilities with just his X-Buster alone, and even has more modes than Zero as well in addition to charging his own attacks. Something Zero can't do. Also, his memories of Wily keep haunting him night after night in his dreams. It was even mentioned by Zero himself that he has this very dream each time. Zero: The same dream... Again... Wiz: Not only does Zero suffer the same night terror, the event ultimately happened in Megaman canon! Development of Zero, Sigma's scream, destroyed machines, Bloodied hands, EVERYTHING. The worst part is that Zero never realized this EVER happened... He never even knew who Wily is... Boomstick: But at least he pulls through in the end for the sake of heroism. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!! Wiz: Boomstick. Are you feeling a bit better after your breakdown? (Silence) Boomstick: Yes. Zero: Someone... MUST STOP REPLIFORCE! Iris: ... Grolla Seyfarth Note: Most info are from Grollschwert, and might not be canon, though her weapons info is based on the games in the series following suit. Wiz: Many Millennia ago, Rosenkreuz, the greatest Magus to ever live, devoted his life to end the Orthodox Church's persecution of Magi everywhere. The Orthodox Church treated those who were born with the "gift" of magic as demons, and Rosenkreuz as the Devil himself. During his lifetime, he fought a great battle with his eight disciples against the Empire to end the Magi persecution. In the end, Rosenkreuz sacrificed his life during the battle, though his final wish came true: The Empire finally accepted Magi into their fighting force, thus the Rosenkreuzstilette: The Blades of the Rose-Cross was founded. The position of leader of the Rosenkreuzstilette was succeeded by Graf Michael Sepperin many years after Rosenkreuz's death. However, it was not long until the Orthodox Church began their persecution of Magi once again. Boomstick: Spiritia Rosenberg- pfft! Hey! I get it! Rosenberg, Rosenkreuz! Heh, it's no wonder why people keep making shitty games that have a crapload of hype!! Wiz: Right. Spiritia Rosenberg, is the first half of the the great Rosenkreuz who defeated Iris Sepperin, the main antagonist of all the games in the series to date. Boomstick: But LOOK at her, Wiz! She's cute, and innocent, and just plain huggable like a teddy bear! Wiz: Was this the reason you were drooling at Rosenkreuzstilette Hentai? Boomstick: I was doing THAT?! Uuugh! Disgusting! I must've been in a trance of pretty Anime Girls all over! Wiz: Whatever the hell you do, DON'T BE A PERVERT AGAIN. Boomstick: FINE! Don't think Iris is pretty! Wiz: But it is neither Spiritia, nor Iris; both of which are two halves of the same reincarnation of Rosenkreuz, that will be fighting. Boomstick: Instead, is someone who had a side game, that is unlocked with a code after beating the first game. Grolla: 「貴様だけは……この手で斬る！」 ("Kisama dake wa…… kono-te de kiru!") ("There's only one way... I will kill you!") '' '''Boomstick: GROLLA SEYFARTH! The swordswoman of The Blades of the Rose-Cross, as well as friendly rival of Spiritia Rosenberg!' Wiz: Also like Spiritia, both have their certain hatred towards Iris. Unlike the former, though, Grolla wants bloodlust against Iris. Really. Boomstick: Not only does Grolla bring the pain as a Daemonsword wielder, she wants it- but, that's OKAY, CUZ SHE IS A MASTER OF SACRIFICE!!! Wiz: Her signature blade, the Grollschwert, looks exactly like it does. It even has a personal life timer to determine the sharpness of the sword. The sharper, the more powerful it is, and the closer to death Grolla is. Boomstick: Grolla Seyfarth obtained Grollschwert after the death of her only parent left, and guardian: Raimund Seyfarth. Wiz: Despite his Leadership towards mere those who look like little, sexy anime girls, Michael is abusive, and although Spiritia fought him before Grolla, it was her that finally put an end to his tyranny. Not only has Grolla done a lot for Rosenkreuzstilette, her bitter code is also a personal thought as to what personality is targeted towards others. Boomstick: Since both opponents won't be using Energy Tanks, Grolla has to square rely on her glass cannon status to win. Wiz: Not only has Grolla surpassed Spiritia in terms of ability, she doesn't need fancy abilities, or high health factor to ACTUALLY do better than her own rival. Boomstick: SUCK IT, LILLI FANS! Wiz: As Grolla does have a sense of seriousness in battle, this sometimes leads her to the wrong direction. Boomstick: For instance, SHE HAS LOWER HEALTH THAN RIVAL! You would think the creators of the series would equalize Grolla's rivalry towards Spiritia by earning a unique set of abilities Zero Style? I mean, this is a glorified Zero clone in the form of an anime girl, RIGHT? Wiz: True, but she outgunned her friends, and now has a lot going for her. It would be a surprise if she loses this fight. Boomstick: True to that, Wiz... True to that. Grolla Seyfarth: 「地獄へ旅立つ準備は出来たか？」 ("Jigoku he tabidatsu junbi ha dekitaka?") ("Are you prepared for the trip to hell?") DEATH BATTLE (Note: This fight is a follow-up to last episode...) Nearly a century after the carnage... Zero was looking around for the "Defect Maverick Hunter" that prevented the creation of X. So far, he has found no leads. Zero: Damn. I checked every last square inch, and still nothing! Maybe he could be up there. Zero then wall jumped his way to the top of the building. (Cue Round 4 Mobile Fighter G Gundam OST - Omoi) On top of the building, A purple haired, Demon Sword wielding woman was looking at the city from above, contemplating her banishment. (7) Sichte Meister: Ms. Grolla Seyfarth. You have been charged with Heresy against the RKS, the murder of someone more deserving to be killed by an appropriate other, and worst of all, exposure of the RKS to outside areas where sophistication is a standard. (6) Grolla Seyfarth: Please tell us my customary punishment, Lady Sichte, I fear nothing of whatever you declare. Sichte: Very well, old friend turned heretic. You will be forced to another world, never to return to us again. So long, former Blade of the Rose Cross... (1) Spiritia Rosenberg: So long...? It can't be... (1.1) Lilli: (sob) (2) Freudia Neuwahl: Tia... Please don't cry. (3) Zorne Sepperin: (Wails) (4) Trauare Wrede: Why...? (5) Luste Teuber: THIS IS NOT FUN!!! (8) Liebea Palesch: (Coves her face in shame) (9) Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle: It's... Fate... (13) Dolis Warmind: Grrr... THIS IS UNFAIR!!! After thinking hard about her punishment, Grolla wondered to herself if her former ally, Sichte Meister declared did something she deserved... When her ex-rival, Spiritia Rosenberg emerged from a portal from her world. Spiritia Rosenberg: Grolla? This is where you've been summoned? Either way, It's been a long time... Grolla simply turned herself to meet the one person that could bring her back to RKS. Grolla Seyfarth: Yes. It indeed has been a long time. How is Lady Sichte? Spiritia: Terrible... She feels guilty about your exile, and sent me to request that you come back. You thought the others had it bad? Grolla: Based on what you said... No. Spiritia: Sichte kept crying until she couldn't cry no more every night. She NEEDS you more than ever. Grolla: So... I'm not a traitorous Dog? Spiritia: Yeah... RKS believes a source besides us, and Schwarzkreuz is behind all the mess, and we successfully tracked them down. RKS now believes you're innocent, and wishes for- But before the Good Half of Rosenkreuz's Reincarnation finished her statement, a warrior-like being came up from the tower wall, and slashed Spiritia. Grolla was stunned. Her last hope in proving her innocence towards the closest thing she had to a friend was gone. Grolla wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Zero: Damn. Not her either. (Looks at Grolla) Hey, not to be confusing, but do you know who the "Defect Maverick Hunter" is? Grolla never knew what a Maverick is. But something inside her made her want to rage. Zero: Uh... Excuse me... Are you okay? Grolla wanted to kill the one who killed her only way back to her time. Grolla: Grrrr... Urrr... YOU KILLED HER!!! (Cue Round 4 Mobile Fighter G Gundam OST - Sangeki no Ashioto) Zero: S-sorry! I... Grolla: you killed... Rosenkreuz's good reincarnation half... Grolla then bit her tongue, letting the blood flow. Zero regretted his action, and found that both Spiritia, & Grolla were indeed human. They could never be Mavericks, as they usually are robots, not organic. Grolla's Rage got the best of her, if Spiritia were still alive, she could NEVER fully escape from her rival's RAGE in time, when this happens, nobody is safe. Grolla: WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Zero: Fine then. I'll just shut you up with your maddening thoughts! Grolla: GO TO HELL!!! With Grolla screaming out so loud, Zero knew that Mavericks aren't the only thing not to be trusted. Zero needed to dispatch Grolla once and for all. But was it possible? FIGHT! Zero started out with his D-Glaive, with water blade equipped. As Zero was going to pierce the defenses Grolla circled to her left, but Zero s quick. The blade echoed, and damaged Grolla's armor, and gouged a wound in the arm that previously wasn't damaged. Grolla grew furious. Grolla: GO TO HELL, KNAVE!!! Zero used D-Glaive again, but this time, with differing results. Grollschwert cut the naginata-like weapon into several small pieces. D-Glaive was useless now. Zero tried his Z-Buster. Grolla simply dodged the attack, and broke open the Mega-Buster ripoff that didn't do much anyway. (Cue Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya OST - Emiya Illya) Zero knew using his V-Hanger was useless as well as at the speed Grolla was at, she can easily DESTROY such daggers. His only hope was to use his Z-Saber, and it's full potential to kill the fake maverick. Thankfully for him, he's a master of this art. The two clashed swords, the battle so far was even, but Zero knew: the more he damaged Grolla, the more powerful she was. Zero, despite all he learned, might be outclassed by a mere BASIC SWORDSWOMAN! Zero knew if this battle lasted 3 more minutes, he would lose. A breaking point in which he did not want happening. Zero tried Ensuizan. Grolla simply became a masochist, and went into the attack, much to the confusion of Zero. Zero: (What the heck? Why would she just run into my attack? WAIT!) Zero immediately remembered that in full health, Grolla was weak, but when damaged, she becomes more powerful. This is something Zero was surprised at forgetting about. Zero was now fearing for his life. If he kept attacking Grolla, she would be more powerful, and she would kill him with ease, even with her not at her limits! But if Zero bides his time, he's going to die anyway! There was no way out! Zero desperately did Shoenzan, as Grolla was about to attack from above. The attack worked, and Zero comboed with Rakukojin; Turning Zero's Z-Saber into a Greatsword. As the two fell off the building, Grolla stabbed by the Greatsword, and Zero using it, Zero now was reminded of the damage dealt to Grolla. He was unable to fathom what is next. Eventually, the two finally landed on Terra Firma, the greatsword exploded, dealing further damage to Grolla, and a Metal Anchor was released, until Grolla recovered and she destroyed the explosive in one sonic-speed slash. Zero knew by this point, 1 minute, 34 seconds has passed. Grolla simply explained the purpose of the Grollschwert. Grolla: You see, "Maverick Hunter", my sword simply get's sharper overtime. Such power is a mere illusion. Zero was relieved of the mystery behind Grolla's Demon Sword, but was still worried that the sharper the sword is, the more damage it will do to Zero just by slashing through in any direction with one attack. Zero tried Zankourin. It was successful after one actually hit, but at a cost... (Cue AKHT / Akihito - X Vs. Zero) Grolla: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! With her Desperation Mode unlocked, Grolla's Vengeance became a terror to Zero. He never predicted THIS would happen! He was tricked! The illusion was nothing but a test that Zero EASILY failed! Grolla then screamed once more. Grolla: BLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!! Her screams were beyond a typical warrior's windpipe's limits. Anyone who went that high would permanently lose their voice. But Grolla is not a typical warrior. She practically had an IRON LUNG. Zero knew it was time for the Rakuhouha. But he was too slow! as the attacks kept on coming, Zero knew he needed to use his Parry Move: Gokumonken. However, this didn't work, as Zero was about to possibly deal the final blow, but, Grolla saw an opening, and cut the attack short. The attack did massive damage, and Zero's chest was shattered open. Both knew after one more attack, they will die. Grolla: GUURRRRRAAAAH!!!!! JUST DIEEEEEEE!!! Zero wanted to find the "Defect Maverick Hunter" that killed Megaman long ago, but he was now being terrorized by a former Blade of the Rose Cross. He knew it would drain his power, if he had any left, but he decided to change to Dark Mode to finish the battle he started. Zero: Eat this! Uwah! Now in clad-black armor, and with more abilities, Zero used Dark Hold to stop time. He had one chance. He went nearby and used Bakuenjin until he couldn't use Bakuenjin anymore. He finished Dark Hold off with Rekkoha. Energy beams shot from above, and blew up the area. Surely no one can survive that. After Dark Hold faded, a possibly defeated Grolla was on the ground, bleeding. Zero examined the corpse... (Cue Avenged Sevenfold - Hail To The King) Grolla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Only to find that Grolla was at her last bits of health! With her eyes Blood Red, Grolla was at her last bar, and either were one hit away from total victory, or tragic defeat. Zero: I don't know what you are anymore! You're worse than a Maverick! Zero & Grolla: DIIIIIIEEEEEEE! HAIL TO THE KING! The two clashed their swords to the point where nobody would have an advantage. HAIL TO THE ONE! Grolla: BLLLEEEED! JUST... BLLLLEEEEEED!!! KNEAL TO THE CROWN! Zero: I'll destroy you before a monster like you... Causes more damage! STAND IN THE SUH..UHUHUN! A final successful attack occurred from both enemies. The Eastern Morning Sun rose revealing two shadows with a cut through their torso. Both were standing still, not moving. HAIL TO THE KING... As the two standing fighters were unmoving. As their torso slid off their bodies, and both halves bleeding, the legs dropped, kneeling, and lifeless... DOUBLE K.O.! Meanwhile at Hunter H.Q., Signas, and Alia receive a message from 2 unknown entities... (Klaxon Blares) Alia: Sir! It appears we have an unknown organization hacked into Hunter H.Q.! And we lost trace of Zero! Signas: Forget Zero! On screen! Alia: ROGER! What came on screen was a Black iron Cross with a distorted sound. ???1: Hello fellow Reploids! ???2: Big Sis, and I are BACK, AND BETTER THEN EVER! Whoah!!! Both ???s: Together, we shall create a new Schwarzkreuz for the sake of ALL CIVILIZATIONS! (Close Feed) Alia: With Zero gone, HQ is exposed to attack! Sir! Who do you suggest we hire to take out the alledged duo? Signas: ... Alia: Sir? Do you read me, SIR! Results Boomstick: Oh my GOD! This fight's not over yet?! Godammit!! Wiz: This was close by a hair. Both fighters are powerful in their own right, and this battle of attrition proved it. Boomstick: Zero and his EX Skills, and Z-Saber... Wiz: And Grolla Seyfarth for her self control, and Grollschwert Demon Sword. Boomstick: But there is one last thing that makes these two equals. Wiz: And that reason is that their genuine fighting spirit, which unfortunately, can't be measured in numbers. Boomstick: We've seen many a Swordsperson throughout DEATH BATTLE, but now I can safely say these two are the greatest. Wiz: This clearly was so intense of a fight indeed. Boomstick: But a part2?! THAT'S FUCKING NOT FAIR!!! Wiz: This DEATH BATTLE is a draw. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ..... ... ???1: Left, Right? Who cares who people think of us? ???2: Please don't reveal any hints, sis. You brought me back to life, remember? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles